romantic love
by brittanymillerfan
Summary: this story is about when daisy and blane go to a ball will they  discover there feelings for each other or will they keep hiding there feelings from each other.
1. introduction

_**Hi everyone this is my first story/chapter i hope you like it.**_

_Another day at saint hopes school in miss Templemens class Stewart is trying to convinces Blane that aliens do exist while Blane is in la la land Daisy staring at her nails and Rose writing notes in her book. Than all of a sudden the bell rang for recess everybody got up and ran out of the classroom as if there was a firer in there. Just as Rose Daisy and blane were about to head to there lockers there communicators flashed they all ran to the caretakers store room Daisy put her thumb on the scanner and they all went down the lift changing from there school clothes to there black spy clothes as soon as they got to HQ they saw leny standing in front of 3 computers '' team recently 3 necklaces from Grease,Italy and France we believe that the next one will be stolen from the Buckingham palace and..hold on what so special about these necklaces leny interrupted by blane well blane if these necklaces are join together they can create storms cyclones flash floods and more thats why you and daisy are going to the __Buckingham palace__ to protect it and instead of going as spy's you will go with the school''leny why do we have to go with the school asked daisy well the Buckingham palace is having a ball and i entered the school in competition and won so we don't need to pay''.So leny whats my role in this? Rose asked ''well rose I'm sending you the container that the necklace was in to investigate ok'' yep said Rose ''oops i almost forgot gadgets''leny handed daisy and blane some marbles''what do these do''asked blane ''put these around the necklaces box they are a force field and a camera so we will see who is trying to still them'' . cool blane said with enthusiasm Just when leny was about to dismiss them daisy said''One more Question dose blane have to be my date? yes we don't want anyone getting suspicious oh and 2 more things you will need your id cards and after you put the marbles down you can do what ever you want ok now off you go''_

_in the lift_

_blane thinking-mm maybe in that time i can admit to daisy that i love her but what if she doesn't love me back what am i going to do i can save the country but cant admit my feelings to a girl._

_daisy thinking- mm i wonder if blane likes me hold on a sec why am i thinking about BLANE i should be thinking about what were now let me think..._

_rose thinking-i wonder if daisy and blane will get together its really annoying how all they do is stare and stare and stare at each other and tease each other._

_As soon as the lift stopped they all quickly hoped out and started to get ready for there next class rose had math and daisy and blane had English. All that time in English in stead of righting notes all blane could think about was daisy he just sat there and looked at her ''**BLANE**''Miss Templemen yelled ''are done staring at daisy''blane felt really embarrassed and started to do his work. After class it was home time just when blane was about to run home and lock himself in room daisy stopped and said ''why were you staring at me in class?'' well.. you see there was...a bee in your hair bye blane said and ran home as fast as he could._

_daisy's thinking-oh i thought he was going to say something like you looked pretty any better get home._

_**sorry**_

_**if it was short i will try to make the next chapter bigger and i know how it feels to be waiting forever for the next chapter so i will try to be quick and please review.**_


	2. day 2

_**Anther chapter i hope this one is better than the last.**_

_The next day daisy's dads friend dropped her of at school as daisy walked in the school gates she saw her 2 best friends she decided to go and say hi to them so no one thinks shes lonely while she was walking up to them blane was standing in a corner listen to Stewart well sort of listen he was still thinking about what he did to daisy yesterday he felt horrible but he didn't know what to say to her and besides he was planing to tell her at the ball tomorrow._

_**In class**_

_All that time in class Blane tried not to look at daisy but he couldn't stop himself from looking at her and every time daisy saw him she started blushing her cheeks would turn light pink and she got goose bumps all over._

_**Blane is thinking-**Shes so beautiful but she properly hates me after what i did to her yesterday and theres only one more left day before the ball i hope she for gets about what i did to her oh crap the teachers looking better turn away._

_**Daisy is thinking-**I think he likes me he thinks i can't see him staring at me but i can i think hes really buff and i like that._

_**Rose was thinking-**i wish they would just tell each ether how they feel before i explode. _

_''Class i have a announcement to make our school got chosen to attend the ball at the Buckingham palace tomorrow so I'd like everyone to pare up girl and boy now right your name on a piece of paper with your parters name on it and give it me on your way out ,oh and girls make sure you wear a coat on top of your dress so the boys don't see it and boys you need to were a suit Miss Templemen told the class''ohhhhhhhhhhhh all of the boy said as soon as the bell rang everybody got up and gave the teacher there piece of paper and went of to lunch all except daisy,blane and rose they all went down to HQ as the door opened they saw Lenny siting down''I have just got a new gadget handing blane a watch ''what dose this do blane asked Lenny ''well this one stretches around the force field so if anyone try to get in it will send a alert to M.i.9 'cool' said blane 'now i think you should go back up there and have lunch ciao **[sorry i couldn't resit putting a italion word in there my background is italion and ciao means bye]**_

_**in the lift**_

_**Blane was thinking**- Now i have to go in my dads closet and find a nice suit that Daisy will think i look buff in and i need to do my hair nice WOW i sound like a girl._

_**Daisy was thinking**-I know what i will wear i hope blane thinks i look cute in it WHAT am i saying i don't care what blane thinks or do do i..._

_**Rose was thinking-**i am going to die if they keep on staring at each other._

_As soon as they all got at the top daisy quickly pulled rose away to talk to her._

_**'**what do you want daisy?' rose asked_

_'Do you think blane likes me?' daisy said_

_'Let me think ... a daa he has liked you for a long time now' rose said putting a smart look on her face_

_'could you find out for me' asked daisy politely_

_'NO N O NO' rose shouted so only daisy could hear._

_'please' daisy said then put on the puppy dog face _

_'fine' said rose as she stomped of to find blane._

_Rose saw blane standing at his locker._

_'Hi blane i have seen you staring at daisy do you like her? rose asked_

_'NO' 'tell me the truth rose said crossing he arms_

_'Fine i really like her you happy now' Blane said putting his hands up _

_'very' rose said walking to daisy who was standing at her locker getting ready to go home 'ok daisy i talked to blane and he says he likes you but you ave to acted like you don't know' rose warned her just a the bell rang for home time._

_daisy skipped home happily blane ran home and rose dad piked her up._

_**Ok theres the next chap please please review** **the more reviews the faster the next chapter comes.**_


End file.
